Conventionally, a game system which reflects the sports data etc., in the real world into the game has been proposed. For instance, there is a game system that can reproduce a scene with two outs and the bases loaded in a baseball game in the real world, wherein the batting average etc. of the batter in the real world is reflected into a character in the game when a user wishes to start playing the game from the above scene with two outs and the bases loaded (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-308757).
In the above-mentioned conventional game system, an attempt is made to realize an interesting game by reflecting a batting average etc., of the baseball player in the real world into the character in the game. However, in this game, since the situation in the real world is merely projected as it is into the game, it is not possible to further improve the game properties. It is therefore desired to realize a game with greater amusement properties by further improving the game properties.